


A second of peace

by Victuurimafia69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Victor, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, They're so cute together, Victor spelt as Viktor, Yuuri’s head of the mafia, cause why not, epic yuuri, im done now, phichit knows what’s going down, victuuri mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuurimafia69/pseuds/Victuurimafia69
Summary: The man has killed. If he wore white, it would be red. He is cruel and unforgiving. But in the quiet of an office with only one other, can he find a second of peace.





	A second of peace

He tipped his hat. The woman fell. Time slowed as she took her final breathes. Her view filled with the face of an angel. But contrary to her expectations, it’s face was contorted with disgust.  
“You make me sick,” he spat; By then her view had already faded, though and her consciousness had drifted away along with her breath. 

He pulled the knife from her lifeless body, the blade splattered with a bloody gleam. The stink of iron was going to fill the air soon enough and when that happened, people would notice. He had dealt with enough situations like this before to be prepared to leave any second. 

The corpse had to be placed roughly in a corner of the gloomy alley. The knife felt good though; Fitting into the curves of his gloved hand like an old friend. Not to mention, the careless constant stab of the blade made it seem more like a crazed assault to a woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was done quickly though and was glad for his fully black attire, for otherwise the red glow would be plain as day, splattered across his body as if he had been present for a massacre.

He once again tilted the black fedora down to cover his face and left, leaving no traces of his existence for the world to find. After all, in his line of work you have to be careful about who can find you.

The mansion he arrived back to was overly glamorous. Marble pillars held up the higher floors like atlas held up the sky. The path paved with hard grey stone lit up by the yellow light that shone from the building, only properly visible due to thedimness of dusk. Water could be heard trickling down the two-tiered fountain, held up by a smiling stone cherub. 

He walked through the giant doorway with purpose and made his way through the rooms and corridors not even taking a glance towards the ornate statues, the designer couches or even the beautifully crafted chandeliers that dotted the ceiling at regular intervals. Yet the delicately painted portraits and landscapes that scattered the walls entranced him. Each one a masterpiece in it’s own right, but all having a special touch. Finding such jewels in the rough was one of the few hobbies of that man. The person behind everything. And the one who the very person who is walking these corridors is going to meet.

The door to that man’s room was simple, as he liked things. After all, everything separate from the paintings was inherited from his father like it had been for generations. The man plastered an unreadable expression on his face as he entered the room.

“Hello Viktor.” Said the man sitting behind the polished desk, littered with all sorts of documents and papers and a black revolver. His voice was by no means deep yet could not be called high, nevertheless it was strong and commanding with an unusually cold tone. Viktor studied the Asian man’s face like a piece of art as he responded with his own deep voice,  
“Yuuri, the woman has been disposed of.” He grimaced as he placed the knife gently on the table. “There was no complications and nothing to trace her death to us.” The man named Yuuri handed Viktor a suit from under his desk and told him to get dressed. 

The bathroom was- like everything else- luxurious and Viktor made sure to change into the slim black suit with speed; It would never do to keep Yuuri waiting. He thought of the woman, like he did sometimes with his victims. It only made him angry. He felt no pity for her and that’s how he liked it. After all, those who have done no wrong will receive no punishment by his hand, yet wrong was a flexible term. That is how he deals with the thick, red stain that will never, in his life, come off his hands.

After reentering Yuuri’s office Viktor gave a full report on the happenings earlier that day and even though Yuuri’s face had not moved an inch he had moved back in his seat and the usually constant tap of his fingers that stood in the background had disappeared. He was pleased. 

When ordered to, another man stepped out of the shadows. It was Phichit- Yuuri’s trusted advisor and he flashed a knowing grin at Viktor as he was told to leave. He was sometimes too perceptive for his own good.

Now they were alone, Yuuri’s face loosened into a calm soft expression; One of Viktor’s personal favourites.  
“I’m glad you’re safe.” Yuuri’s voice was soothing now and just the sound of it tickled Viktors ears. He laughed quietly just at the thought of being caught but he could understand the worry. You don’t know what will happen out there and accidents happen all the time. Realistically, whenever Viktor goes out on a job he has a risk of dying at any given time. 

He reached over the messy desk to stroke Yuuri’s head; feeling the soft hair slide through his fingers easily. He backed off, making Viktor frown but only for a second as he walked round the desk. They embraced, feeling each other’s warmth seep through their clothing. If someone was to walk in on them now, who knows what would happen. That’s why Phichit was outside; but while in their own little world, none of this mattered to them. 

The music that had started behind them had escaped their notice for a couple of seconds before Viktor gently took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it, both staring and falling deeper into each other’s eyes before starting to waltz around the room, one leading one second, the other the next. It was their pleasure and joy to have moments like those, though rare due to the constant grinding of life. Tomorrow they would once again be worker and boss. Tomorrow they would still have blood on their hands. But tomorrow had yet to come. For now, they could enjoy a second of peace in the ever-turning cogs of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic and I only posed it cause my friends said it was decent. Guess I’ll die but hey I hope u liked it. I tried to make it good. Despite not being able to write fluff. Cause I’m only good at writing when people die. Cause I’m a weirdo. ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg.


End file.
